


Solaria and Mina's Drunken Night aka why Mina's pigtails aren't real

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Lesbians, Truth or Dare, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: Okay this was made as sort of a joke sort of serious as to why in Ghost of Butterfly Castle we see in Mina's little camp area a spare set of pigtails on a clothes line. So I wrote this to see how it would go and sort of as a half-baked fan-theory-fanfic.





	Solaria and Mina's Drunken Night aka why Mina's pigtails aren't real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish_Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/gifts).



The warrior queen with a braided mohawk sat across the battle tent from her second in command, Mina Loveberry. They had drank far too much corn whiskey and their game of truth or dare got more raucous.

"M'liege, I dare you ta tackle me to the ground." The purple haired woman declared, preparing to take on her warrior form.

However the queen tackled Mina down and kissed her on the nose teasingly right before the transformation could begin. 

The queen laughed hoarsely, "Pfft! That was too easy, Loveberry. Now it's your turn." Solaria sat back on her knees and proudly yet drunkenly retorted, "Truth or Dare?"

Mina, feeling brave answered with a sloshed smile on her face, "Dare, my queen."

Solaria though, before grinning a slightly wicked smile, answering slowly to shock Mina, "I dare you to let me chop off your pigtails."

Mina froze and her blood went a little cold, she had spent her whole childhood and life so far as an adult keeping her hair in good shape despite her poverty, and she was asked to cut it. She wanted to refuse, she wanted to say no, but she couldn't. This was Solaria, her hero, her employer, the one who gave her all this power. Mina breathed deeply and unwillingly accepted the dare.

Solaria chortled, "Don't seem so somber, Mina. It's just hair. I mean look at me. I just got bored one day of being just buzzed and poofed a braid back on. It's nothing a little magic can't fix."

Mina reluctantly nodded and tried to seem brave.

Solaria smiled and remarked, "now that's the spirit! Okay, now, pass me my dagger, my magic clippers, and a #3 attachment you're going to get a chealsea."

Mina Loveberry's blood went fully cold as she passed her queen what was requested and sat with her back to Solaria. She trembled a bit as Solaria felt the pompoms and pigtails before taking the dagger and cleaving off the first pigtail near the ball making it unravel daintily.  
The purple haired girl shakily stated, "th-thank you my queen."

Solaria chuckled, "If you hadn't fully accepted the dare I'd stop here," as she effortlessly chopped off the other pigtail, placing down the dagger then placing her hands reassuringly on the trembling Mina's shoulders

Mina felt hopeless like a sheep, she felt like crying, but she couldn't cry before her queen, she loved her queen. 

Solaria snapped on the guard and turned on the clippers, placing them just behind Mina's bangs. The monarch gently replied still in her gruff voice, "Don't worry, it'll feel good."

Mina held still, fearful at first by the buzzing of the clippers, as they were pushed into her shoulder length tresses, the blades chewing away the length reducing the purple down to a 3/8th buzzcut. Mina squirmed a tiny bit, the vibrations feeling almost exciting. 

Solaria shook off the magic powered clippers and examined the short path of hair down her second in command's head. She rubbed her left hand over the mulberry coloured fuzz intriguedly and remarking, "This is definitely going to be a good look for you" before pushing the clippers into Mina's nape to do the next strip of hair.

Mina laughed hysterically at the sensation proclaiming between her laughs, "S-Solaria... that- th-that ahahahahahahah tickles"

Solaria in her drunken lack-of-sense, continued to just do Mina's nape to make her soldier laugh. The warrior queen teased, "Mina, I didn't know you were ticklish," while trying to make quick work in case anyone would come by, especially Solaria's husband.

Mina ceased her laughing as the clippers started eating higher into her hair, giving her a sort of mushroom cut with two strips shorn off near the middle. She sat still, now excited to see and feel what Solaria would do. She remarked, "Ya know, my queen, I think we should do this more often."

"Haircuts or getting drunk? Either way, I agree, Loveberry." The fiery haired monarch stated before kissing Mina on the cheek and passing the clippers again through Mina's hair making tiny strands of purple flutter down.

Solaria turned off the clippers before setting them down, stood up, and helped up Mina Loveberry. She remarked proudly as she led Mina to a well polished silver shield on the wall, "Now it's time for you to see your new cut."

Mina, hesitantly was pushed along, until she looked at her reflection, not noticing much difference at first besides her pigtails being gone. She reached her hands up to her freshly shorn hair, feeling her fluffy, untouched bangs and then the tickly plush that used to be her long hair. She kept feeling it in awe. 

Solaria retied the pompoms of the chopped off pigtails by doing a knot and using a spell to affix the pigtails to the top of Mina's helmet with a grin. She turned back to her favourite warrior and placed the helmet upon her freshly shorn head.

Mina smiled as she noticed the helmet and turned back to Solaria, softly remarking, "Our little secret?"

Solaria kissed Mina on the lips and purred lovingly, "Our little secret."

 

The End


End file.
